


Kitten

by grettama



Series: AoKaga Drabbles [15]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami thought he won't be able to love Aomine more than this. He's never been so wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [АоКага драбблы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135514) by [Hrizotil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil)



> Unbetaed.
> 
> Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

When Kagami thought he wouldn't be able to love Aomine Daiki more than he had already felt, the God of Love decided to prove him wrong and messed with his head. Using a fragile little kitten as its tool.

It was a rainy Sunday. They were just heading home to Kagami's apartment when they saw it. A poor little kitten in an unused box of orange, awfully drenched. It had big yellow eyes and black fur, and it meowed weakly, pointed its big eyes to Aomine.

Kagami knew Aomine had a soft spot for animals--his boyfriend's attitude towards Nigou was an indication--so he wasn't really surprised when Aomine ran away from the protection of umbrella that he held for both of them.

Kagami didn't try to stop him at that time. He thought it would be just fine if Aomine picked up the cat. Cats were harmless. Dogs weren't.

But as soon as Aomine bend down and picked up the small kitten which wasn't even bigger than his hands, Kagami regretted his decision. He saw the way Aomine looked back at the cat. His blue orbs were so warm it made Kagami forgot that he was standing under the rain instead of a fine summer day. Aomine brought the kitten closer to his chest, and ran back towards Kagami with a little smile in his face. That time, Kagami knew. He was so screwed.

And just like that, watching Aomine took care of the kitten became Kagami's new hobby. He even had a photo album in his phone, dedicated to his new hobby specifically.

When Aomine lied down on his sofa with the cat on his chest. When he feed the cat lovingly. When he hummed to the cat and poured the little creature a lot of eskimo kisses. When he bathed together with the cat. When he was seriously reading Horikita Mai's magazine with the cat on top of his head. Kagami could look into those pictures for hours.

Kagami knew Aomine sometimes could be delicate, but he didn't know that his boyfriend could be _this_ delicate. He texted Kagami at 7 am one day.

"I just done gave her some milk. Now we're laying together in my bed," he said, also with an attached picture to prove it.

The perks of it, Aomine became a morning person. The kitten needed to be fed early in the morning, and Kagami never heard, not even once, Aomine complained about it. And even when the cat woke him up in the middle of the night, Aomine still never complained.

Aomine brought the cat together with him everywhere, even when he had sleepover at Kagami's.

One day, Aomine was feeling more sleepy than usual so Kagami let him slept first. When Kagami decided to join him in bed few moments later, he saw the most breathtaking view he had ever seen. Aomine, slept safe and sound, with the cat next to him. Kagami took out his phone and snapped a few photos of them before he decided to teased Aomine a little.

He picked up the cat from Aomine's side carefully and moved her to the sofa across the bed. After making sure the cat wasn't disturbed, he crashed himself on the bed next to Aomine, right on the spot where the cat was.

In an instant, Aomine's eyes opened with horror. "She is right under you, Kagami! You crushed her!"

Kagami chuckled, amused. He ruffled Aomine's blue hair and pointed at the sofa. "I moved her there."

Aomine blinked. His expression began to fill with relief. "I thought you didn't see her there. She is so small, you know."

Kagami studied Aomine's expression for a while, and said, "I think you're ready to be a father, and you'll be a great one."

That words made Aomine turned his head towards Kagami, and flicked the redhead's forehead softly.

"Sure I am, Bakagami. Now go to sleep."

Kagami grinned and as soon as he closed his eyes, he was greeted by a pleasant dream of Aomine holding their little baby girl. And he knew, his love for Aomine wouldn't ever stop growing.


End file.
